The problem of alcoholism in the Anadarko community and surrounding areas is at a crucial stage--problems exist in related areas of family and employment. The American Indian Special Services, Inc., has set goals to provide alcoholism counseling, education and prevention and rehabilitation services for our Indian people in our area. Also, our program has made commitments to provide services to the families of alcoholics and to provide a comprehensive education and prevention program to our Indian youth who are our future. The goals of the alcoholism program will be implemented through the hiring and training of personnel. Three of our counselors have been trained by the WRIATC program at the University of Utah in Salt Lake City. Our project director's background in the field of alcoholism is invaluable to the program. With the trained staff at the present time, it will be better able to provide family counseling, education and referral services. With recent contacts in our community there has been a better relationship and more volunteers, consequently the counselors and volunteers have a better working relationship. Resources have been confirmed and have been utilized with the residents of the Recovery Center as well as the out-patients and families of the alcoholics. The Mental Health programs have been very helpful, such as CHR's, PHS, Welfare and BIA, as well as local law enforcement, businesses, churches and the community hospital for emergency treatment.